Naruto of the Rinnegan
by V-Aido
Summary: Naruto during his life and death struggle against Sasuke in the Valley of the End, awakens the Rinnegan, and succeeds in returning Sasuke to the village. What will happen with Naruto's training now that retrieving Sasuke isn't his primary goal for becoming stronger, and how will his results change now that he has the Most legendary Doujutsu? God-like Naruto x Harem. Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

' **Kyuubi's speech'**

' _ **Kyuubi's thought'**_

" **Summon's speech"**

' _ **Summon's thought'**_

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto was growling as he stood under the enormous statue of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He faced the other side of the Valley of the End at a person who stood under the equally enormous statue of the greatest of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha. The person under this statue was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend. But Sasuke wasn't the same as Naruto remembered, he was twisted by the power given to him by Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin of the Leaf Village, Konoha.

Sasuke laughed darkly as he gazed upon his once best friend, Naruto was in his same 'kill me orange' jumpsuit, his Red hair spiked in every direction, his blue eyes glaring back at Sasuke and his three whisker marks more defined and feral along with his canines then they usually are. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto had unleashed this strange power that took the form of an aura around Naruto with a single tail.

Sasuke laughed some more as the curse mark spread over his entire body turning his skin dark and making a black shuriken-like mark across his nose and his eyes turned black causing his now fully matured Sharingan to stand out much more. Suddenly the back of Sasuke's blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back stretched and tore revealing to hand-like wings he kneeled a bit as he adjusted to the weight of the wings, dirtying his white baggy shorts in the process. A few seconds after he stood up and charged a Chidori in his right hand which became tainted by the curse mark forming a Dark Chidori.

Meanwhile, Naruto had formed a Tailed Rasengan on his Right Hand. The two leaped outwards towards each other. They shouted each other's names, "SASUKE!" "NARUTO!".

As the two attacks collided, Naruto felt an immense pain but not where Sasuke was striking, but rather in his eyes. Soon after, Sasuke and Naruto were enveloped in a huge black sphere that blocked the waterfall between the statues of Hashirama and Madara. The sphere dissolved and exploded, sending the two flying towards the bottom of the Valley.

When all of the dust and mist had cleared, Sasuke was standing, in the rain, over a beaten Naruto, who had a hole in his stomach from where Sasuke had stabbed him with his Dark Chidori, though luckily he missed any vital organs and missed his spine completely. Sasuke then fell to his knees and leaned over Naruto with his hands holding him up as he gazed upon Naruto's face in a daze. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open for a few seconds as he struggled to stay conscious but he fell back into unconsciousness and Sasuke gasped before falling down beside Naruto.

Just before Sasuke lost consciousness, his last thoughts before he passed out were, ' _what was that?_ '.

A few moments later Kakashi Hatake arrived and examined the two before sighing in relief, picking both of them up and carrying them back to Konoha. When Kakashi arrived, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, came up and inspected both Leaf Genin before placing them in the hospital, however, she was disturbed by what she saw with Naruto, but decided to mention it later, after he recovered from the intensive surgery he would need.

 _ **-A Day Later-**_

Kakashi walked into Naruto's room. It was the day after his surgery was finally finished and he was finally allowed visitors. However, Naruto had yet to regain consciousness and it worried Kakashi and all of Naruto's friends, except Sakura. For some reason unknown to the other genin, Sakura had been in a bad mood, sure, when she found out Sasuke had been brought back she was so excited but when she visited him in the hospital she came out of his room looking grim.

Sakura's bad mood made everyone wonder what was wrong, but they soon found out that it had to do with Naruto because whenever he was mentioned, she would narrow her eyes and her temper would get worse. The others were worried that since she would do something bad to him since she was obviously upset with him for bringing back Sasuke injured and sadly they were right.

A few days after his surgery, Sakura walked into Naruto's room and stood by his bed glaring at him. Yes, she was happy he brought Sasuke back, but she was furious that he attacked 'Her' Sasuke. She pulled out a hidden Kunai and held it out over Naruto's unconscious form.

Before she could do anything however, Naruto's eyes twitched and slowly opened. Sakura hid the kunai and changed her expression to one of worry so Naruto wouldn't get suspicious. However when his eyes opened fully she gasped, and stepped back.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled before noticing her shocked expression, he then he spoke weakly "Hey… Sakura… what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura didn't or couldn't respond in the beginning but managed to stutter out a few words, "N-Naruto… y-you're eyes…".

Naruto was confused "My… eyes? What about my eyes?" he asked before noticing something that he had missed, and that was that his eyesight had improved drastically. Naruto then looked at Sakura with an even more confused expression "Why has my eyesight gotten so much better?".

But Sakura didn't answer and instead turned and ran from the room. Naruto then out of the corner of his eye saw a hand mirror and picked it up but before he could look at his reflection the door opened up. Tsunade walked in and noticed he was awake but was facing away from her.

"Oh good, you're awake, I just wanted to say that you're going to be alright and will be able to leave in three to four days." She said.

Naruto turned around holding the hand mirror, he hadn't seen his reflection yet, and Shizune who had walked in after Tsunade gasped when she saw his eyes. It was then that He was about to hold the mirror up when Tsunade stopped him with a worried expression on her face.

"I think you should wait before you do that, it'll be a shock to you once you find out and I want to wait until you are fully recovered before you find out." Tsunade said.

Naruto set the mirror down slowly but asked "When I find out what?".

Tsunade looked down for a second then looked back at Naruto "Naruto you have a… Kekkei Genkai." she said.

Naruto was stunned and looked at his hands before he looked at Tsunade "Do I really have a Kekkei Genkai?" he asked. Tsunade nodded and Naruto looked back at his hands, clenched them and threw one hand up "Awesome! I have a Kekkei Genkai dattebayo!" Tsunade and Shizune laughed when they saw Naruto do that, He had looked like he had become Hokage just then.

Jiraiya, on a giant toad, landed outside Naruto's window just as Naruto shouted it. He was surprised when Naruto turned to look at him, he gasped and jumped into the room and looked at Naruto's eyes in shock.

Naruto looked at him confused "What's wrong ero-sennin?" he asked.

Jiraiya face faulted and shouted at him "Come on, will you stop calling me that!" he exclaimed.

Naruto however turned away after saying that and went back to reading his book the he somehow got out of nowhere, he looked at him with an innocent expression "Hmm, you say something?" Jiraiya face faulted again while Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped. Naruto on the other hand was laughing inside his head, _'Hehe, gotta thank Kakashi-sensei for that one.'_

Jiraiya stood up, looked at Naruto carefully and examined his eyes. Naruto noticed his serious expression and immediately looked confused. Jiraiya looked astounded at his eyes.

Naruto tilted his head "What's wrong ero-sennin?" he asked.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who nodded. So Jiraiya took a deep breath "Naruto… you have a… Doujutsu a very rare one that I've only seen once in my entire life" he said as Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto smiled"'Cool! what is it!?" he asked wanting to know what this Doujutsu was.

"It's a legendary Doujutsu that puts both the Sharingan and Byakugan to shame" Jiraiya said as Naruto's eyes widened "it's called the… _**Rinnegan(Saṃsāra Eye)**_ " he finished.

Naruto looked confused "What is that? I've never heard of the Rinnegan before".

Jiraiya nodded "I'm not surprised, I saw it once and even then I had a hard time believing it *Takes a Deep breath* It's a Doujutsu possessed by the creator of modern Ninjutsu. I take it you've heard the legend of the Sage of the Six paths , right?" he asked and saw Naruto nod, I mean who hadn't heard of that legend, though most considered it a myth or a fairy tale rather than believe it " _ **The Rikudo Sennin (The Sage of Six Paths)**_ as he was known, was rumored to possess the Rinnegan too" Naruto's eyes widened in amazement.

Naruto grabbed the hand mirror again, and looked at his reflection or more specifically his eyes. They were a pale purple in color with multiple rings surrounding a tiny, dot-like pupil. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled enthusiastically "It looks awesome… So what does it do? Do you know!? Tell me please!".

Jiraiya laughed at how excited he sounded and held his hands out in a 'calm down' motion "All I know for a fact is that you have extraordinary eyesight and can use any jutsu of any affinity but other than that I don't know the extent of its power… now why don't you try deactivating it, just focus and remove the chakra from your eyes".

Naruto nodded and focused, he felt the chakra behind his eyes, he removed the chakra thus deactivating the Rinnegan. He opened his eyes and revealed that he no longer had his Rinnegan but Purple-Violet eyes and looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya spoke "Nagato, my former student, had the same Doujutsu though the difference was that he couldn't deactivate it no matter how hard he tried, it's a shame he died, he would've been able to help you master it and maybe you both could've even learned new things from each other"

An Anbu appeared behind Tsunade and whispered something to her that Naruto and Jiraiya couldn't hear, not that they were paying attention anyways since they had closed there eyes as they began to think. Tsunade nodded and walked out of the room, and the Anbu disappeared.

While leaving she said "Sasuke has woken up again, I'm going to go check on him and make sure he doesn't try anything" Naruto opened his eyes and nodded at her then he looked at Jiraiya "So… what did you come here for? I don't think it was just to see my eyes" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded, he went over and leaned on the window sill "I want you to come with me on a training trip, we'll be gone for three years but I guarantee that when we return you'll be stronger then you are now specially now that you have the Rinnegan" he said.

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled "Awesome! when do we leave!?" Jiraiya smiled and told him that they would leave in a week.

 _ **-One week later-**_

Naruto and Jiraiya stood under the front gates of Konoha with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Be sure to take care of yourself brat, and come back a stronger ninja so that you'll take that hat and I won't be in that seat ever again" Naruto nodded at Tsunade and smiled.

"You got it granny!" he said making Tsunade get a tic mark on her forehead at that, but didn't say anything and just smiled.

Shizune walked up to Naruto and smiled brightly "I hope you have a good trip Naruto-Kun" she said as Naruto smiled at Shizune as well and nodded.

"Just watch, I'll get stronger and I'll be taking Granny Tsunade's hat in no time." he said still smiling, Shizune giggled at him and nodded.

Jiraiya and Naruto left while waving to the two standing under the gate, ready for what the world had to throw at them.

 _ **-One day after leaving Konoha-**_

Naruto looked around as he and Jiraiya walked down a deserted road. Jiraiya was looking at a small map he had of the general area and was plotting where they would head to first.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and spoke up "Hey ero-sennin, where are we going and what're you going to teach me on this trip?" he asked.

Jiraiya looked up from his map "Well… we're going to roam around the Land of Fire and then after that we'll probably head to the Land of Lightning" he said.

"Why are we going there ero-sennin?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because in Kumo, they have Two people like you, Jinchuurikis, but they already mastered their tailed beast unlike you"

Naruto's eyes widened "Others have a tailed beast sealed in them? And they are close to completely controlling it? Awesome! I have got to learn from both" Naruto sounded extremely excited.

As he said this as Jiraiya laughed "Now as for what I'm going to teach you...well… we'll start on letting you learn how to harness and control Kyuubi's chakra better so your training will be easier with the Jinchuuriki in Kumo" Naruto nodded and began to think as Jiraiya continued "We'll also help you make your own variation of the Rasengan, and teach you ninjutsu, however since you aren't a Genjutsu type we will skip that" he said.

"Aww, I wanted to learn Genjutsu" Naruto said with a pout.

Jiraiya laughed "Sorry kid, you just aren't the right kind of shinobi, there are several shinobi types, you just happen to be the assault type, not the Genjutsu type" Naruto nodded, still pouting a little bit, before Jiraiya continued "However, I can teach you to detect and dispel a Genjutsu" Naruto nodded, at least he could learn that much about Genjutsu.

Naruto looked at the upcoming town and started walking faster, anxious to begin his training. Jiraiya smiled as he figured that the upcoming town, due to it being large but mostly empty, would be the perfect place to train and for Naruto to harness the 9-tails chakra.

 _ **-Three weeks later-**_

Naruto woke up near a destroyed building and looked around, he saw Jiraiya sitting against a wall with a large gash across his chest.

Naruto looked shocked "H-hey Ero-Sennin, what happened? Why are you hurt?" he asked worried.

Jiraiya looked like he was having difficulty breathing and managed to say "Y-You mean you don't remember?" he asked as Naruto shook his head looking worried for his perverted sensei. Jiraiya sighed and fell over unconscious. Naruto stood up with difficulty and made his way over to Jiraiya. He kneeled and with some difficulty managed to get the perverted sage onto his back.

"Man Ero-Sennin, you're heavy, what do you do while I'm on my own, go to an all-you-can-eat-buffet?" he jokingly asked.

Naruto walked slowly to the hospital, noticing people looking at the Sage on his back in respect, Naruto didn't know it but Jiraiya had fought him while he had unknowingly gone out of control when he reached the fourth tail in his Fox Cloak. Jiraiya had fought hard and would have suppressed the 9-tails but the 4-tailed state Naruto had used the ultimate tailed beast attack, _**The Bijūdama(Tailed Beast Ball)**_. This attack destroyed a good portion of the abandoned part of the town and gave Jiraiya the gash across his chest.

Naruto looked up and saw they were close to the hospital. Naruto dragged his feet as he walked slowly onwards towards the Hospital before he collapsed a few feet from the front door. Luckily a few of the locals decided to help. They picked up Naruto and two more picked up Jiraiya and carried them into the hospital where a nurse was alerted and they were sent into separate rooms. Jiraiya had been sent to get his gash checked out and Naruto was having his skin regrown since it had peeled off when he lost control and he was healing slower than usual since the Chakra from the Fox Cloak had injured him so much.

 _ **-Seal-**_

Naruto's opened his eyes and looked around, it was dark and the area looked familiar but he noticed it wasn't the hospital.

He was in a sewer like place and he groaned and turned seeing the cage "What am I doing here furball?" When he received no answer he walked up near the enormous cage door, which had a single slip of paper with the kanji for "Seal" written on it. Naruto looked in the depths but could not see the familiar silhouette of the 9-tailed Fox. However he heard a sound inside the seal, it was the sound of heavy breathing and he saw a woman walk out of the shadows towards him.

When he saw the woman clearly he gasped at her appearance. She was roughly 6ft tall, her hair was crimson red with gold streaks through it that reached her legs. Her face had a soft glow to it that her hair framed with two long bangs that complimented her crimson red eyes with slit pupils. She had on a crimson battle kimono with gold edging. She had a perfect hourglass figure with high C-cup and Low D-cup Breast that complimented her figure nicely.

Naruto's eyes widened at her beauty and wondered who she was, but then he noticed that on top of her head were two red fox ears with gold tips and behind her were nine beautiful tails with gold tips as well. It was then that Naruto knew who it was "What the hell Kyuubi! What's with that form?" he exclaimed.

Kyuubi looked confused before examining her form and looked at him with her head tilted cutely " **What do you mean? This is my human form, did you prefer my true form over this?** " she asked.

Naruto was now thrown for a loop "What's going on here, last time I was here you thought of me as nothing more than a bug that you wanted to squash and now you're acting all innocent, I mean, what's up with that?".

Kyuubi looked at him and looked down right afterwards " **That was before I looked into your memories** " She said distantly.

Naruto looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kyuubi sighed and looked at him sadly " **In the realm of demons, we are actually more civilized than you humans believe, and we have one rule that is enforced above all others, and that rule is to never harm a child** " Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at that rule and Kyuubi continued " **When I saw your memories for the first time, I was shocked that you had remained the same throughout all those years of torment and suffering… I came to admire you, since you were strong enough to overcome their hatred for you and stayed pure as you are now** " she said.

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed at her words as she looked at him like she was his biggest fan. Naruto then asked "Why do you look at me like that?".

Kyuubi giggled and smiled at him " **Because I admire your strength, you are no doubt worthy of being my container, possibly better than my former containers** " Naruto looked confused but began to feel a distant pull " **Looks like you're waking up, listen, I'll keep a telepathic communication with you, so if you have any questions ask me, okay?** " she said as Naruto nodded and faded away from the seal.

 _ **-Outside of the Seal in the Hospital-**_

Naruto opened his eyes as a nurse was examining his regrown skin making sure everything was healed properly. The nurse noticed Naruto waking up and smiled

"Good afternoon, how you are feeling?" she asked as Naruto groaned and shifted around a bit and spoke.

"Well I'm a bit sore but, I'm fine" he said making The nurse nod before taking some notes on the clipboard she held.

She then left saying "We'll be able to let you out in the morning, so rest until then" Naruto nodded and laid down thinking.

 _'It's strange that Kyuubi is suddenly so nice, I hope this isn't a plot by her to take me over'_ he thought.

And While Naruto was thinking, Kyuubi was pacing in her cage thinking to herself, _'_ _ **I wonder if I'll be able to gain his trust, I do admire him for his strength, but I think he doesn't trust me, I'll show him that he can trust me… yes, I'll do that. In fact, I think I know just how to do that**_ _'_ Kyuubi began to pace, muttering to herself on what to do to gain his trust.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zv here and yes I know it's the Same story but I just thought instead of the Words together in the same paragraph, that they should be separated so it wouldn't be that confusing.**

 **Anyways Yes I have Adopted the Story of 'Naruto of the Six Paths' from Darkus_Cyril so Shout outs to him. Throughout the Storyline though there will be some changes, it will remain the same just more improved.**

 **Anyways I am Open to new Ideas on the many chapters ahead, So if you guys want something changed or more Improved on other chapters ahead then don't be shy to PM me, just make sure to remember that it has to stick to the Storyline.**

 **So until Next Time. Ja Ne!**


	2. Author's Note

_**What is going on guys Z-Voltrin here!**_

 _ **And as you can tell this is not a chapter, some of you may be mad and some of you may be upset, but don't fret this is not a message to tell you guys that the story has been discontinued or adopted by someone else.**_

 _ **But rather it is about the things that are happening both with me and the stories.**_

 _ **Now some of you might not care what happens in my life, you just want to the stories – chapters – and that's understandable but in this case they are both connected.**_

 _ **Now ima tell you guys right here and right now, I am a Mexican immigrant - I was born in Mexico but raised in the US – and am currently in my last year in High School.**_

 _ **As you guys know, during this year, a student is basically pressured into the whole college process among with other things that have to do with the grade – prom, cap and gown, senior trip, payments, and grades.**_

 _ **Now I did get accepted into four colleges – CUNY – but I still don't if I will be going or not.**_

 _ **If I do then comes the situation of both FanFiction and finance.**_

 _ **Since I am an immigrant then I do not have the same benefits that a person born in the US has.**_

 _ **FAFSA, I cannot be eligible for.**_

 _ **Same with others.**_

 _ **The only thing that I can do is apply for those scholarships for those who have DACA – which I do have – but even then I do not know if I will get it since there will be thousands, maybe millions, of applicants for the scholarships.**_

 _ **THEN there also comes the part of FanFiction, If I do get in then I will have my hands full with three things – work, school, and fanfiction.**_

 _ **Now will I let Fanfiction go? No, I will keep writing to the end of the story.**_

 _ **If it gets to the point where I can't keep going with fanfiction then only then will I discontinue the stories.**_

 _ **I will find a way to make some time during that schedule to keep on writing.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **NOW if I do not go to college for the one reason - I know I will not be able to keep up financially – then I do not know what will happen.**_

 _ **Finding a Job will be hard to find and if I do get one then either way It will be hard to work on fanfiction and worrying about myself financially.**_

 _ **Instead it being part-time, it will be full time since I won't be in college so it will no doubt put me and give me little time to work.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **It's just hard.**_

 _ **I do not want your pity guys or anything like that.**_

 _ **Yah know, I have to keep going even if it gets rocky along the way.**_

 _ **I do have plans.**_

 _ **Obviously going to college is a main thing I want, but if it can't happen right now then maybe in a year - I would have to get a full time job then if I don't go.**_

 _ **Right now to help me with my financial problem, I have started to do videos on YouTube.**_

 _ **(NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU GUYS TO GO CHECK OUT MY CHANNEL LIKE ANOTHER AUTHOR DID)**_

 _ **That and also I like doing videos despite the fact that they are cringey to watch like really REALLY CRINGEY.**_

 _ **If everything goes well with YouTube and people start watching my videos and my sub count increases, then I will have more time with Fanfiction.**_

 _ **And if it really goes well then I will no doubt hold going to college for a year to have even more time.**_

 _ **LOOK I am not telling you to go to my channel to get me more views and subscribers just so I can finish my stories, that's all up to yah.**_

 _ **Most of my viewers – on FF – are from the US and now that you know I am immigrant if you want to un-favorite me then go ahead I am not stopping you.**_

 _ **You don't have to like me, you can still keep reading the story.**_

 _ **ALSO NOTE: THAT IF YOU CHECK UP MY CHANNEL, I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THE VIDEOS ARE JUST CRINGEY ASF.**_

 _ **THE NAME IS THE SAME AS FANFICTION.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Also, the next chapter update for the ALL the stories will most likely be until I can get this all sorted which most likely won't be long( ½ a month or 1 ½ at most).**_

 _ **ZV Out!**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
